


Blue Cheer

by BlueDreams



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Farmer, One-off, Other, could be part of a series of Emily stuff, depends on the feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreams/pseuds/BlueDreams
Summary: Lighthearted Emily and the Farmer request
Relationships: Emily/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	Blue Cheer

Emily skipped her way to Farmer Chris’s home, carrying a bundle of wool held in her arms. Her cheerful grin and confident stride changed to curious gestures and stopped as she heard a faint Melody.

“Hmm?”

She walked slower to investigate the odd sounds. The closer she got, the more it was music being played through a mini jukebox. But why was it outside?

Her tall height made it easy for her to peer over the bushes to see the farmer moving around. Their arms flailed slightly and their legs moved in random patterns. Chris’s face was also red and sweaty, and somewhat pained. At first, Emily thought they were trying away at some bees until she realized Chris was attempting to dance.

“Oh good!” she sighed. “They’re not in danger, just an awful dancer.”

Emily was holding in her laughter as she tiptoed behind Farmer Chris as energetic psychedelic music played. A big grin showed up on her face as she silently danced to the music with a more natural sense of rhythm. Chris was completely unaware of this until their eyes briefly opened and glimpsed at Emily. Chris went on dancing until reality hit and they looked at Emily dancing.

_“Morning~”_

Chris jumped in shock, and they hesitated in asking what she was doing here.

“I was about to give you some wool, and I figured walking would be better for my energy than mailing it.” She smirked at Chris as their face scrunched up. “And here I see you having your own form of positivity!”

Chris sighed and pointed to their crops, and explained as best they could.

“Ah, you’re using music to make the planting more fun,” she beamed. “It’s great to mix work with play! Though, your moves could use a little work.”

They grumbled, saying those moves were not meant to be serious.

“Your closed eyes and sweat beads say something different,” she giggled.

She put the wool down on a patch of grass and looked back at Chris.

“But I like your enthusiasm! It’s much better to do something you enjoy then doing something perfectly. **However!”** She pointed a finger at them with some gravity. “I also don’t want you to have a heatstroke. It’s not good for you or the crops. So how about I teach you natural dances that connect your body and mind?”

The farmer nodded, but Chris scratched their neck and implored Emily to not tell anyone.

“Oh, I’ll keep it a secret,” she sang as she smirked. “IF you let me dance with you. I love this song!”

Chris smiled softly and gave a thumbs up, letting both dance to the groovy guitar and hypnotic drums as they tended to the crops. Along the way, Emily showed them proper dance moves and helped Chris by leading in some exercises and holding their hands to guide them, much to their blushing delight.

“Am I that good of a teacher?! You’re too kind!“

The farmer groaned as Emily chuckled, and the two spent the remaining time dancing and watering until Emily left for home in case Haley was too cozy in her bed to get up for chores. .Despite the admittedly friendly remarks, Chris’s attitude lifted from Emily’s bright demeanor and didn’t even realize all the farm work was done. Satisfied, they danced to the music as they brought the mini jukebox inside in case anyone else saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this! I loved Emily and I was disappointed by the lack of stuff with her and the Farmer, so I happily took this request. If you have other ideas, I can be reached on my tumblr OdysseyWritings!


End file.
